


风中追究

by Corn_King



Category: The Huntsman (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Bpttom!Varga, Crossover, Derivate from Merlin, M/M, Top!The Duke of Blackwood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corn_King/pseuds/Corn_King
Summary: 瓦尔加是布莱克的教官，而布莱克想要他。





	风中追究

自西方堡垒崩溃后，狼人越发猖狂了。  
瓦尔加临时领命，带亡命阁七人一小队，亲自往前线赶去。已是后半夜了，还有三个半小时就日出，若是赶不及，等待支援的和前来支援的，全没一个好死。瓦尔加心里骂元老院昏庸，却还是给五个老不死的跪了安，唤了一班愣头青就去了。临走前，布莱克行装都已备好，瓦尔加却只是看了他一眼，并没有点他入伍。  
此去凶险，布莱克刚进来没多久，不应当让血腥场面把他吓破了胆。瓦尔加是这么跟自己说的，可个中私心，他也不敢说一点没有。这东方堡垒是个冷血的地方——血族的巢穴没有不阴寒冷峻的——唯有布莱克这个小辈尚有点人情味，或许瓦尔加舍不得他就这么死了。  
说起布莱克，还是瓦尔加亲手捡回来的。上次也是夜半行军，当时亡命阁刚成立不久，瓦尔加身担教官之责，领着一行杀手在旷野穿梭奔跃。初次任务，不敢稍有差池，自己行在最前头，对周边风吹草动都收入眼内，以便随时警醒后面不长眼的蠢物。也就是眼珠一瞟，让他看见荒原上一个活人卧轨。  
瓦尔加也是年轻气盛，既见了佚事，没有不上去瞧瞧的理，况且他嗅过了，方圆几里都没有狼人腥膻，而身后几个新兵蛋子犹犹豫豫畏畏缩缩，正好也显露些胆气给他们看看，用以服众。这么想着，瓦尔加便阔步上前，见那年轻男子横陈铁轨之上，面容倒是清秀俊朗，双眼紧闭，眼皮都给紧出褶子来。瓦尔加心中好笑，你若怕成这样，何苦又在火车前头等着？待细了看，又见男子眼角泪水一滴，粘湿了睫毛，才慢慢滑下，有种说不出的悲凉似的，真惹人怜。  
瓦尔加敛了敛眼皮，眉毛一挑，灵耳朵听见远方汽笛，便动了主意。你想寻死一了百了，我偏不如你的意，反倒要叫你长命千岁，看看这世上哪还有靠年岁挨不过去的事。一念善恶，就定了心思。  
待火车轧到跟前，坏心眼的瓦尔加才拽了那卧轨青年，揽入怀里，一口咬上脖颈，利齿割断大动脉。一时间鲜血猛喷，直要冲破瓦尔加喉管一般。瓦尔加也是头一遭，哪知道初拥竟这么折腾，当着下属的面也不能露怯，便强忍了呛咳，统统咽了下去，吞了十几分钟，脖子都酸了，才稍稍歇口气，又拿了匕首将自己的血献祭，眼见那男子断了气，月光下晾置少顷，回过魂来，整个人煞白冰冷，眼珠也淡了，一张俊脸傻愣愣的，只知道盯着瓦尔加看。  
“得了，我也算你半个主子了。倒是我也不逼你，乐意跟我走你就来，不乐意就由得你。只是别再搞什么跳楼上吊卧轨一类的，白费力气，你如今可是求死也不能了。”  
那黑森林公爵本是受了魔咒蛊惑，亲手杀死爱女，又被情人厌弃，顿失生趣，故而卧轨求死。一死不能谢罪，公爵也清楚，求死无非一时执迷，只是无人帮他参悟破解。  
如今一见瓦尔加，这血族英俊无匹，风神潇洒，真如天神下凡一般，又赐他初拥，令他死而复生，公爵早已心神摇荡。身畔火车疾驰而过，轰响震耳欲聋，公爵方知生死只在一念之间，而他非但不死，又有奇遇，乃是上帝点拨，赐他造化，便心甘情愿随瓦尔加去了。  
若是瓦尔加知道布莱克这样想，怕是要笑掉大牙。这算哪门子上天指引，竟叫布莱克这清清白白一个人进了渎神魔族的窝里来了。这白净青年初入东方堡垒，处处森冷乌青，大理石黑铁不近人情，更衬出他如玉的温和美貌来。几个初入阁的小妖物盯着布莱克舔舌头，瓦尔加瞥一眼，挑挑眉毛歪歪脖子，那几个小的便收敛了，躲去一边。布莱克算是半个瓦尔加的人，要不瓦尔加护着他呢。可瓦尔加没想过，要是这男孩子不成器，那留他有什么用。  
布莱克倒是没让瓦尔加为难，拜过元老院就自愿入了亡命阁，瓦尔加暗暗打量他，这青年波澜不惊，对谁说什么话一概温声和气，不知哪里来的贵族教养，性情也良善，在这刀光剑影生死场可真叫格格不入。血族之间从来不讲同袍之情，向来不是泄欲就是逞斗，布莱克在这儿能立足？瓦尔加可不抱希望。指不定哪天这男子就被撕烂了扔在冰阶下，那可不关瓦尔加的事，他自己不争气罢了。  
入亡命阁第一天就有前辈单挑布莱克。瓦尔加站在武斗台中间，瞧也不瞧，勾勾手叫那人上来。布莱克整了腕带也要上，被瓦尔加使眼色制止。  
“你跟他打，什么由头？”  
那小的答：“他是新来的，我们试试深浅。”  
“什么你们我们，你是见他由我带进来，不服气？”话音未落瓦尔加就猛踢了那人脊梁，又一脚踩下去，压得那人只能跪着，连声求饶。  
“哼，欺软怕硬。在我跟前就挨打，在新来的跟前耀武扬威？”瓦尔加拽起那人后领，将他提起来，冷森森地道，“还手。倒是让我瞧瞧你的厉害。”  
当晚瓦尔加痛痛快快打了一场，将那不识好歹的属下脖颈拧断。自此再没人敢招惹布莱克，偶尔上场跟布莱克切磋，也战战兢兢的。  
出乎瓦尔加意料，布莱克身法轻灵，格斗术上手极快，不出一月已跻身同侪前列。自瓦尔加一次警告之后，也没人再敢给布莱克放水，布莱克仍然常胜，且韧性强，几次瓦尔加以为他无力回天，一刻后上台，却是执起布莱克右手宣告胜负。一季过去，除了瓦尔加本人，亡命阁再没人能与布莱克抗衡的了。  
然而瓦尔加怀疑布莱克总是故意输给他。每次叫了布莱克上台单挑，布莱克的谨慎从头发丝都能看得出。背着一双手，乖乖点头行礼，明知瓦尔加最喜抢先机，仍留空档。布莱克身法奇诡，脱身有术，瓦尔加无论如何制不住他，扯着右腕扣住他右肩，被布莱克一拧身顺势化解。几次三番下来，瓦尔加也没了耐性，掏出匕首与布莱克厮杀。血族不死之身，切磋时少有顾忌，布莱克却从不对教官动刀兵，不知哪里学来的怜香惜玉。  
“本座不配你动刀？”瓦尔加下巴一扬，那线条冷峻优美。布莱克不敢直视，只好慢吞吞靴侧取刃。  
瓦尔加轻笑一声，猱身而上。教官本就极擅近身，手上有刀，利刃游走，贴着布莱克与他缠斗。刀光闪烁，教员不慎将教官贴身外套划破，从颈侧到左胸，断断续续一道长口子，瓦尔加雪白肌肤若隐若现，铁锈色血液隐隐渗出，更添冷艳。教官唇角一挑，血性被激上来，神采奕奕生气勃勃，侵略血光闪在冷蓝眸中。布莱克早已看得呆了，哪还知道什么防御反击，被瓦尔加一击重伤，倒在地上。  
亡命阁众人纷纷拍掌，交相称赞。瓦尔加却不甚满意，抿抿唇，匕首架在布莱克颈间，低声道：“你不认真。”   
布莱克盯着那片红唇，痴痴道：“我赢不了你。”  
教官打量他半晌，才撤了兵刃，冷哼一声：“且当你没撒谎。”  
“我不对你撒谎。”布莱克急急地反驳。瓦尔加皱起一边眉毛，回头给他一眼，意味深长，随即转身去了。  
瓦尔加在东方堡垒颇有威信，尽管人家并非是真服他。一则瓦尔加为人道貌岸然底下却诡谲油滑，二则他与萨米拉的风流韵事尽人皆知，是以同族人人对他都些微轻视。有色眼光瓦尔加只当看不见，至于心里有无疙瘩，外人无从知晓。  
老女人的小白脸怎么了，你们想攀高枝还未必有那个命。再者说瓦尔加自认为不只是萨米拉的情人，也是她盟友。萨米拉暗中策划的大事，有他一份。此一番应战归来，想必事情会有大进展。  
谁知次日前方只回来半个小队，带着几十伤兵，赶在黎明前进了堡垒。据说瓦尔加与狼人首领马里乌斯单挑，尚未分出你死我活，命令他们撤离前，胸口被狼人铁爪穿了碗大的窟窿。  
三日后瓦尔加方回，遍体鳞伤。进堡垒头一件事便是向萨米拉复命。据点已破，狼人长驱直入，亡命阁未能阻拦。萨米拉反手扇他一耳光，毫不留情，骂他办事不力，坏事有余，净给她丢脸。这下元老院里她更说不上话了。  
瓦尔加跪着领了罪，待萨米拉发泄尽兴他才告退，一出来便扶着墙，踉踉跄跄直奔寝室。  
夜里厮杀，白天藏匿，时刻不敢放松。马里乌斯差那么一点就要了他的命，浑身都是伤，从天灵盖疼到脚趾，四肢没有未断过的，到现在内脏还没长全，回来还要受老妖婆抽打。瓦尔加推了门便倒在床上不省人事。

——————————————————

教官回来了。  
布莱克接了消息不敢妄动，下了训练场才悄悄找来。瓦尔加和衣躺在床上，布莱克便站在床边望着，一站就是半个时辰。此时天色已明，血族纷纷休息，只有布莱克还留在这儿。  
瓦尔加醒的时候，知道自己下身硬了，正被人含着。他昏沉沉拽起那人头发，看清是谁，又放下了。布莱克颧骨潮红，伏在他两腿中间，眼泪汪汪看着他。  
“没出息。哭什么。我还没死。”  
布莱克闻言，泪珠淅沥沥掉在瓦尔加腿上胯间，瓦尔加只好坐起来哄他。布莱克又不依，推倒了瓦尔加，埋下头继续伺候。  
血族血冷，口腔原比不得活人湿润绵软，布莱克却有一丝热气在喉间似的，引瓦尔加不断往里顶弄。布莱克也不恼，由着教官操他的嘴，唇舌包裹，费尽心力伺候着。直到瓦尔加耐不住，短吟一声射在他嘴里。  
晕眩之间，瓦尔加眨眨眼睛，看见布莱克一边呛咳，一边将他冰冷腥膻带着血丝的精液勉力吞下，吞不下的和着口水流出嘴角，心里仿佛被什么撞了一下。  
瓦尔加平复了呼吸，道：“你这是为的什么？”  
布莱克不语，只瞧着他，那眼神叫瓦尔加发慌。  
明知不是一码事，不由得还是想到他与上司的桃色关系。瓦尔加自己委身与人时，又是个什么下贱样子？  
布莱克大着胆子爬上来，小着心，缓缓地把唇凑上瓦尔加的，被教官一巴掌扇开。  
“脏。”  
布莱克的脸颊竟肿了起来。瓦尔加知道自己没留情，知道自己过分刻毒。要是布莱克怨他恨他，骂他假清高真婊子，他也预料了。可他的好属下一句话没说，脸上只有抱歉，仿佛瓦尔加打他骂他都应该似的，轻手轻脚退下床，悄没声地关上门，临走前还告了退。  
多了这一层关系，瓦尔加在训练场更加严厉，不着痕迹地针对布莱克。亡命阁不是过家家的地方，他瓦尔加公私分明。再者说，私下他也不纵着布莱克。就是布莱克送上门来伺候，瓦尔加还要看心情决定让不让他近身。至于真正的情事，布莱克连梦都不敢梦。同侪也都知道，布莱克哪儿算得上教官情人，不过是条狗。  
传说中能“改变世界格局”的女人大驾光临东方堡垒。血族想要她出力，狼人想要她的血脉，而萨米拉想要她死。所谓大计划——瓦尔加噙着冷笑，晃晃酒杯，宴会上与萨米拉遥遥相望，交换眼神——也不过是搅混水罢了。  
老妖婆控制狂，大计将近，愈发焦躁，时不时拿亡命阁首领出气。瓦尔加乖乖领受，任由鞭子抽打，忍气吞声将女长老伺候得满意，回过头便拽了布莱克去房里发泄。萨米拉越是紧逼瓦尔加，布莱克进教官卧房就越勤。近日亡命阁教官出操，唇上颊间竟染上了活人般的艳粉色，叫人遐想连篇。  
布莱克自从近了教官的身，行事谨小慎微，不敢稍有僭越。并且越发孤僻起来。瓦尔加将他欺负得狠了，有时训练场上布莱克都无法张嘴说话。有个同侪名阿金的，生性多情，又行事飘忽，便凑上来劝他：“教官美则美矣，心肠却冷硬，且精明的很。你跟他，能得什么好处呢？兄弟劝你别犯傻，咱们亡命阁活一天少一天，不如离了他快活自在，少受恶气。”布莱克应也不应，那阿金自讨没趣，便起身走了。  
次日阿金没来训练场。原来清晨就死在堡垒外，化了飞灰。瓦尔加毫不惊讶，训了死士们几句话，亡命阁当日一切照常。  
当晚布莱克主动找上门。  
这一进来，也没跪下，只站在门口，连训练服都未曾换下。瓦尔加见他神色有异，心下了然。  
“你生我的气？”  
布莱克鼓着腮帮子，却说：“没有。”  
瓦尔加冷笑：“我杀了他，你替他抱不平来了。”  
布莱克凝望着瓦尔加，许久才长叹一声，眼眶湿润，几乎落下泪来。瓦尔加难得温柔，上前去哄着，搂进怀里。  
“你不该杀他。”布莱克呜咽道。  
瓦尔加轻笑着拍他的背，道：“为一个不相干的人跟我置气，值得么？”  
布莱克扶着他双肩，一本正经地说：“我没生你的气。”  
“谅你也不敢。”  
教官平日高高在上，今天却肯给他亲近，举手投足本就魅力无穷，如今软玉入了怀，更动摇布莱克心旌。一双冰蓝眸高傲轻佻，居高临下，红唇微勾，艳丽又冷酷，叫人如何不神魂颠倒。布莱克不知哪里来的勇气，竟将那句话说了出来。  
“你为我吃醋，我怎么会生你的气。”  
布莱克何曾说过这样大胆的话？瓦尔加又几时听过这样直白的爱语？此言一出，布莱克以为教官定会责骂他无规矩，却见瓦尔加脸颊绯红，只欲语还休地瞪了他一眼，将他推出房门去了。  
瓦尔加教官身负重任，哪有时间为儿女私情烦忧。元老院把亡命阁移交给女救世主沙伦娜，难道瓦尔加就能享清闲？暗中领了萨米拉的命，瓦尔加得亲自把水搅浑。  
屠杀亡命阁，嫁祸沙伦娜，萨米拉大仇得报，瓦尔加沾光得权柄。计划天衣无缝，可瓦尔加知道这老妖婆刚愎自用，定会横生枝节。  
难为瓦尔加跟女救世主真刀真枪打了一场，若不是他使出毒匕首划伤对方，还真赢不了。暗算非君子所为，瓦尔加却是真小人。萨米拉叮嘱他定要屠尽亡命阁，不留活口，瓦尔加心不在焉装填紫外线弹匣，举枪的刹那，想的是那滥慈悲的布莱克怕是要难过死。  
五元老说得一点没错。这一届的死亡行者全是蠢钝无能货色。瓦尔加双枪一一点射，大杀四方，死亡行者们竟毫无招架之力。教官本是冷血小人，不讲师生同门情分，屠杀同族并不阖眼，却也没有直视昔日属下中弹倒地的惨状。  
杀个干净。  
瓦尔加冷眸一转，枪口指向最后一个幸存者。  
铁笼之下武斗场上，女救世主僵挺着目睹这一切，喉中突然发出咯咯冷笑。  
布莱克跪倒在地，仰头望着瓦尔加，望着这杀人如麻血洗亡命阁的恶神，流下泪来。  
泱泱亡命阁全是废物，唯有这一个是不怕死的。瓦尔加清楚他为何而哭，却恨透了他滥同情。  
冷银枪口贴上布莱克额头。  
瓦尔加杀意纵横。胸中怒气翻涌，恨他乱施怜悯，恨自己心慈手软，恨萨米拉无情利用，恨血族同类相残，恨天地无情上帝无眼，最恨自己竟生在这冷森森人吃人的残酷世间。  
当断则断。  
杀了布莱克，他就不复牵挂，任凭怎么脏了手坏了良心，也用不着提心吊胆。  
杀了布莱克，他就孑然一身，再也没人真心待他了。  
当断则断，当断则断。  
瓦尔加颤抖着扣动扳机，布莱克仍切切望着他，灰蓝水晶眸赤诚一片，剔透无遗。  
“瓦尔加。”  
布莱克闭上眼，唤他姓名。仿佛是他想要带到下世的唯一一句话似的。  
多虔诚。  
瓦尔加大骂一句，扔了枪。  
为什么放走女救世主，瓦尔加也不明白。这女人受了解药，顷刻便拖着麻痹的身体离开了。  
亡命阁教官坐于武斗台中央，死亡行者尸身横陈四面。黑铁笼正如一个巨大鸟笼，悬在金发男子头顶。亡命阁，东方堡垒，血族狼族，天网恢恢，没一个逃得出。  
“你怎么不走。”  
瓦尔加头也不抬，盯着眼前虚空问道。  
布莱克非但不走，反而上前：“你为什么不杀我？”  
瓦尔加拽了布莱克上台，遥控铁笼下落，两人困在其中。  
金发教官贴着唯一学员的鼻尖，狠狠道：“我不杀你，也不放过你。”  
说罢拿匕首将布莱克背心割断，腰带挑断，解了自己身上护甲外套，急急地贴了上去。  
布莱克素日只以口舌事他，从不曾真正一亲芳泽，见教官此状，直硬得像铁。瓦尔加冷笑，扇他一耳光，道：“畜生，杀人魔你也敢要？”  
布莱克搂着教官，扣着那金发后脑，殷勤吻上，唇舌厮磨柔情甜蜜，尽管肌体冰冷，也叫瓦尔加融化。瓦尔加捧着布莱克脸颊，凝望他一双烟水晶眸，当中除了柔软爱意，别无色彩。  
冷傲教官骑在布莱克腰间，若有似无地撩拨下属的勃起。布莱克爱极了漂亮男人傲慢模样，胯间一跳，阳物竟似发起烫来。谁知瓦尔加竟纡尊降贵，退下去将那物事含入口。布莱克呻吟脱口而出，但怕自己的东西脏了教官的嘴。轻推着瓦尔加要他吐出来。  
“这可不是为你。”瓦尔加绯红着脸，捋了两把布莱克的东西，借着手上唾液，探进自己后穴。布莱克见此销魂景，哪里受得住，一双眼灼灼望着瓦尔加，要吞他入腹似的。瓦尔加瞪他，却拿不起架子，心一横，将脖颈送至布莱克嘴边。  
布莱克从命如流，丰润嘴唇贴上冷白的紧致皮肤，欲火一发不可收。怪不得教官优美脖颈总藏在外套高领下，含在口中，舌尖尝过，竟真如玉凉滑。瓦尔加喘息渐深，在后穴出入的手指太过色情，布莱克根本不敢瞧，全力克制，唇舌慢吞吞游弋至教官胸脯，忍不住将茱萸戏弄一番。瓦尔加的乳尖淡粉，精致敏感，布莱克牙尖擦过，瓦尔加便软了腰漏出鼻音，不自觉地挺了胸脯又送入布莱克口中。  
“好了。”  
瓦尔加推着布莱克，对方这才依依不舍地离开，又楚楚可怜地望着教官，求他施恩赐予欢愉。  
教官此刻脸更红透，也不直言，只又说一遍：“好了。”  
见布莱克仍不解其意，瓦尔加只得横他一眼，将他按倒在地，扶着那物事自己坐下去。  
因润滑不足，进得并不十分顺畅，可教官内里未经人事，光滑紧致，夹得布莱克神魂颠倒。更兼瓦尔加无双美貌，情事中的汗水打湿软顺金发，滴下硬朗下颌，这景色更叫布莱克兴奋。黑发青年竟如初尝禁果的毛头小子一般，不管不顾地顶了进去。痛快交加，瓦尔加短吟一声，双手撑在布莱克胸口，竟坐到了底。  
布莱克扶瓦尔加的腰身，开始顶弄。教官的内里柔软，不似外表冷硬。心上之人终于肯委身与他，布莱克哪里还能忍耐，阳物深深刺入，不留余力，瓦尔加咬着下唇，脸上难耐的神情不知是为欲望还是痛楚。这小子着实不知轻重，瓦尔加后穴初经人事，怎么经得起这样猛烈的肏干。瓦尔加心里暗骂布莱克故意欺负他，却不肯服软求饶，只一味忍着痛做下去。  
布莱克爱抚着教官腰背，捋着上位者阴茎，想着法儿取悦，瓦尔加却一声不吭，唇色发白。布莱克方有察觉，停了动作，坐起身捧着瓦尔加脸颊问他哄他，将瓦尔加搂进怀里。  
“我出去好不好？”布莱克温声问。  
瓦尔加煞白嘴唇，还要噙着冷笑：“你想出去？”  
布莱克怎么会想出去，他恨不得死在这温柔乡里。瓦尔加今夜献身的缘故，他岂会不明？若他不懂，那就没人懂了。布莱克轻碰瓦尔加的唇，继而柔柔地吻上去，精心呵护，缱绻撩拨，慢吞吞等瓦尔加情欲复燃，消解痛楚。  
瓦尔加在布莱克唇间低低地说：“继续。”那一双冷瞳已经扩张成情欲的深渊。  
布莱克遵命，将赤身裸体的情人放倒，伏在他身上再次进入。  
武斗台四周都是死亡行者的断肢残余，死气沉沉，四壁森冷。钢铁囚笼和漆黑的武斗台将瓦尔加的皮肤衬出幽蓝的冷色来，铂金色长发也如漆灰，偏偏那双唇染血一般。满室肃杀之中，只有那红色一点生机，仿佛要将所有尚未熄灭的燃尽一般。  
布莱克不受克制地吻上去，他的上位者竟也由得他，今夜放纵他在自己身上胡作非为。布莱克握着教官的腿根，将自己的阳物深深插入，沉迷地欣赏身下人的模样，不断制造更多快感，让二人双双沉沦。瓦尔加被下属赤裸眼神魇住了，仿佛被那视线致密地爱抚着，缥缈的触碰叫瓦尔加不由得连连呻吟。瓦尔加自认不是个纵欲的人，此时爱欲却不断满溢，催动瓦尔加的渴求，不论是后穴的抽插还是视线的爱抚，他只想要更多。更多快感，更多爱。  
“叫我的名字……”  
布莱克吸吮教官柔软的胸脯，一面将阴茎深深送入，喃喃道：“瓦尔加，瓦尔加，我爱你。”  
“继续。”  
布莱克不再言语，下身力道加重，强攻那要命的一点，直操得瓦尔加连连高叫，后穴几乎泌出水来。  
“布莱克！”  
忠心的下属用手配合着，将教官送上高潮。瓦尔加射出几股，只觉酣畅，浑身酥麻，却仍有气无力地搂了布莱克不叫他出去。  
“射进来。”  
布莱克脸庞红透。  
“射在我里面。”  
就为这刻布莱克神魂颠倒的眼神，也值了。  
瓦尔加被布莱克折了双腿，抵在胸前，深深进入。下属不再克制，一逞兽欲，猛烈抽插，高潮前咬住身下人颈侧，狠狠抽送几次，才低吼着释放在瓦尔加体内。  
这一番下来，二人都精疲力尽，原本冰冷的身体竟也冒出蒸汽。瓦尔加昏沉间不无嘲讽地想，做爱原本是人才做的事，而他们行尸走肉，半死不活，纵肉体交缠，也只是欲望的走狗。可尽管做了布莱克泄欲的对象，瓦尔加却不觉屈辱，反有种不明不白的快乐满足。  
布莱克抱着教官送回卧房，又替上司悉心清理一番。瓦尔加已睡熟了。思及今夜一番欢爱，布莱克实难平静，柔情满溢，便决心僭越一次，放任自己在瓦尔加身畔入睡，长夜相伴。  
其实瓦尔加警醒成习，尚未沉眠，却也由着下属躺上自己的床。说来奇怪，血族通体冰冷，唯独布莱克，胸口好似有一团火似的，真真切切有一丝暖意。冷血动物最喜暖，瓦尔加便不知不觉靠了过去，窝在布莱克怀里睡着了。  
次日傍晚瓦尔加就醒了，洗漱整装，放任一夜云雨的对象占据他的床铺。布莱克坐在床上，视线跟随上司，看金发男子将紧身战服贴皮穿上，眉头不展。  
瓦尔加对镜整装，只瞥了一眼倒影，镜中布莱克直勾勾盯着他。  
“做什么？”  
布莱克问：“你要去哪里？”  
瓦尔加冷笑：“搞搞清楚，我是你上司，轮得到你来盘问我？”  
“你要去找萨米拉。”布莱克揪着床单，竟有些幽怨。  
瓦尔加抽了腰带束紧，冷不丁转过身来，怒气冲冲道：“那你告诉我，我应当往哪里去？”  
布莱克答不出。他能知道什么，他不过是亡命阁一只小虾米，族群中一个随波逐流的可怜虫罢了。布莱克同化成血族才几天？他知道什么？他哪里知道无尽生命滋生的无尽贪婪？他哪里知道永生即是永恒诅咒？他哪里知道这东方堡垒根本不是什么避世桃源，而是人吃人不吐骨头的炼狱魔窟？  
瓦尔加怪不得他愚蠢，更不能怪他单纯。  
布莱克在床铺上膝行至瓦尔加面前，伸手贴着教官脸颊，将冷硬下颌线焐得暖柔。水晶灰蓝眼眸依依地望着近在咫尺的男人，无尽言语在其中。  
瓦尔加短叹一声，闭着眼依上布莱克掌心。如今他竟被这不言不语的温存套住了。  
金色睫毛轻颤，在冰冷空气中如缀霜雪。瓦尔加说：“我别无选择。我不能放弃。你一向心思剔透，你明白的。”  
布莱克轻轻将唇送上去，给教官送上一点暖意，若即若离地碰着，暧昧温柔。布莱克在瓦尔加双唇中间喃喃：“可我舍不得你。”  
教官猛地搂住下属腰肢，扣着他后脑紧紧吻上。赤身裸体的黑发男人被瓦尔加束缚在怀里，顺从地张开唇齿迎接侵略。这是个情人之间的吻，情欲勃发，宣誓占有。布莱克跪在床尾，全心领受。他的启明星毕竟不是太阳，森冷又渺小，可布莱克的世界就那么一点大，一颗星就足够照亮了。  
瓦尔加终究还是走了。  
你可以尽情地想，若你的情人去往别人的床上，你会有多痛苦。时间仿佛刻骨，猜疑、妒忌将你刀刀凌迟。秒针一动，你便恨他，秒针一动，你还爱他。你蜷缩着，又猛然惊起，自说自话，四周游走，种种思绪情绪要将胸腔撑破，却不知所措，无能为力。你只能等，等他，等一个缥缈的结果，一个简短致命的答案。若你觉得这样的痛苦不值，那你便不配得到答案。  
而布莱克最善于忍受痛苦。

——————————————————

“干得不错。”  
女长老拍了拍瓦尔加右颊，红唇冷笑，微微仰着头，睨着她的下属。  
布莱克背着手，站在她身后。  
瓦尔加在老女人看不见的角度皱眉，布莱克眼神空洞，神情乖顺麻木。  
瓦尔加搂着女长老，漫不经心地问：“他……？”  
萨米拉轻笑一声，抚着瓦尔加的金发：“轮不到这没用的东西坏我大计。可难得你这么疼他。”  
萨米拉的指甲贴在瓦尔加心口，凉意彻骨。瓦尔加最后瞥了一眼布莱克，黑发青年仍垂着头，呆立在那里。  
这可是你自甘堕落，与我无干，瓦尔加想着，埋头吻上女长老脖颈。  
今次亡命阁教官格外温顺谄媚，却在女长老意料之中。布莱克甘愿为他投身业火，只会让他在炼狱沉沦更深。  
你舍不得他，难道他又舍得你？可布莱克糊涂人算糊涂账，不问究竟，被女长老一番花言巧语骗上贼船。瓦尔加几乎恨了他一瞬，可有恨就是有爱，谈不上的。  
布莱克跟着女长老浑浑噩噩做傀儡，可他越是牺牲，瓦尔加越是反感。然而他又哪里有资格谈论尊严，为了今时今日的地位，他交出的东西远比布莱克多得多。  
可那又如何？  
糊涂账也总有清算时候。  
瓦尔加在萨米拉麾下，布莱克便同他举剑谋逆；瓦尔加叛变改投女救世主，布莱克便随他死守堡垒。  
狼人破壁而入，阳光射进来。瓦尔加方带兵撤回暗处，便听见一声长嚎，顿时血液冷凝——马里乌斯。  
狼人首领曾徒手将首席死亡行者胸口贯穿。瓦尔加浑身发冷，不寒而栗。可血族守卫不敌狼人首领，马里乌斯大开杀戒，游刃有余，长驱直入，瓦尔加怒吼一声，终于迎上。马里乌斯单手将他按倒在地，露齿狞笑。身躯已被恐惧麻痹，瓦尔加仍勉力挣扎，重拳轰击狼人太阳穴，狼人竟纹丝不动，露出满嘴腥臭獠牙，扑下来撕扯。瓦尔加闭上眼。电光石火间，马里乌斯突然怒吼一声，一个翻滚，将瓦尔加甩向旁边。瓦尔加撞上大理石台阶才停下，一面迎战近处狼族，一面关心狼人首领处的战况。  
将马里乌斯推开的正是布莱克。这青年一身死亡行者装束，宽肩窄腰，腿脚纤细仿佛一折即断，却在战场上散发强大气场。布莱克身法奇诡，马里乌斯猛烈攻势被他一一化解。虽有反击余裕，却独木难支，不能奈何。瓦尔加咬了咬牙，冲回去助阵。布莱克冲他大喊：“这里透了阳光！快回去！”瓦尔加却笑道：“你才该给我回去！”二人声东击西配合无间，终究逆转颓势，反而压制了狼人首领。  
马里乌斯生生受了亡命阁首席一记，腿骨断折，只能跪地，被彻底激怒，完全狂化。这狼人行动全没了章法，神出鬼没左冲右突，只为了将仇敌瓦尔加捉在手里，撕成碎片。接连躲闪间，瓦尔加不经意被阳光晃了眼，惊惧之下险些被马里乌斯捉住。是布莱克以身相替。狼人首领嘶吼一声，将布莱克死死逮住，蛮力扯下一条手臂，戳透左胸腔，破烂躯体扔到一孔阳光底下。  
瓦尔加登时木了。  
耳不能听，目不能视，却知道布莱克在光下躯体烧灼，化灰化土。  
最后如何杀的马里乌斯，如何血战，如何退敌，瓦尔加已不清楚。战后清算的时候，他却糊涂了。  
论功行赏。今次轮不到瓦尔加了。  
东方堡垒劫后余生，元老院心有余悸，正待重组亡命阁。难得瓦尔加退居人后并不邀功，可朝三暮四的小人毕竟难担大任。况且元老们早有斩草除根的念头，萨米拉下台，瓦尔加自然不能留。  
有功有过。元老院给的判决冠冕堂皇，瓦尔加不算委屈。隔日将战服枪械一应上缴，亮银托盘双手奉上，便是无事一身轻的闲人了。多年在堡垒穿惯了，瓦尔加仍是一身黑色衣袍，修身长风衣难掩风流。金发吸血鬼嘴角带笑，与几个旧同仁打了招呼，说从今起要四方浪游，四海为家，天高任鸟飞了。  
可往来者都只是悻悻地点头，笑不出来。  
元老院流放了瓦尔加。堡垒外头阳光灿烂，没有血族的乐土。  
可瓦尔加正乐得出去呢。  
地位、财富、权柄，转眼成空。他终于孑然一身，再也不用汲汲营营、奴颜婢膝、机关算尽。既然已经西沉，也不必东山再起，就在长久的黑夜里耽着，消磨这无尽永生，难道不是最适合吸血鬼的结局？  
太阳终于落下地平线。瓦尔加长吁一声，单手甩个响指，侍从便将正门打开。瓦尔加踩着大理石铺装，轻快地走下台阶，长风衣下摆在门缝间甩了一甩，那两扇门便永久地合上了。  
瓦尔加没有回头。  
一痕残月挂在天上。  
缀着星的夜空从未如此疏朗素净，一望无垠。  
东方堡垒已经渐远，瓦尔加终于回首时，钢铁岩石的城堡已经消失在地平线下。从说不出的轻松，到说不出的怅然，一瞬间的事。  
不如归去。可是四海无家。  
瓦尔加抬起头，残月亮得骇人。  
这血族的古老信仰指引着他，慢慢地走，慢慢地来到一个地方。狗尾草和波斯菊齐腰深，夜色下墨蓝的一片草野，被一条甬道从中间拨开——是一条铁轨。  
瓦尔加认得这地方，一年前，布莱克就躺在这铁轨上，闭眼等待死亡。  
生死一念，谁的一念呢？瓦尔加心口刺痛，只一下而已。  
若从一开始他少此一事，难道又会有所不同？萨米拉倒台，布莱克死，都是必然。他瓦尔加照样会被撤职流放，只是未必会到这地方来了。  
那耀眼的残月已上中天，瓦尔加仰起头望着它，直到泪流。  
只有瓦尔加变了。  
掌心覆上自己的胸口，那一处竟微微发热。瓦尔加不支跪地，颤抖着躺在了铁轨上。布莱克睫毛上的泪珠，穿插在他指间的黑发，水晶般赤裸的蓝眸，多情的唇，温暖的胸口，尚未冰冷。瓦尔加张着嘴，透不过气来。  
爱和宽恕是恶德。叫瓦尔加怎么能不恨他。  
难道是我叫你爱我、忠于我、为我牺牲？难道是我叫你为我折腰、为我堕落？你作了却要我来受。真真可恨。  
声音传来了。铁轨隆隆地震，一开始很轻微……  
瓦尔加噙起一记悲凉的笑。  
爱和宽恕。  
荒谬。  
火车奔来，长草顺着风向伏倒，被轰隆的气势压垮似的。瓦尔加合上双眼，将胸中的空气悉数吐了出去。  
火车鸣笛了。近在咫尺。  
突然天旋地转，一股大力拖拽着瓦尔加。机器的巨响渐远后，瓦尔加发现自己身在草丛，还伏在一个人怀里。  
布莱克。  
他比从前更加温热了。  
布莱克坐在草丛里，身下是一片被压倒的草花。他抱着瓦尔加，恰到好处的温柔和占有欲。  
布莱克没有死。  
瓦尔加捏着他的下颌，不顾一切地吻他，将他压倒。右手按在他的胸口，劫后余生的心脏砰砰搏动，为他搏动，为他一个人而搏动。他是他的情人，他是为他而活的。  
“瓦尔加？”布莱克近乎慌乱地为他拭泪，仍像从前那样笨拙，仿佛不知该拿瓦尔加怎样才好似的。  
“啪。”  
瓦尔加扇了他一巴掌。  
“没死就没死，出来做什么？嫌命大么？”不及布莱克张口，瓦尔加又道：“外面不比堡垒，出了太阳无处可藏，凭你能活几天？趁现在回去还来得及。”  
“我不回去。”  
“你疯了？”  
“你明知道我不会回去。”布莱克紧紧搂着瓦尔加，脸颊贴着他的头发，“你明知道的。”  
瓦尔加的心脏也搏动起来。  
“我爱你。”  
布莱克轻轻地说，平淡淡的。算不上一句誓言，只是一句真话。  
布莱克对他从不说谎。  
泪溢出来了，瓦尔加便闭上眼睛，去吻他。手指紧攥情人衣襟，以溺水之人的绝望和希冀。欲望仿佛在狭小的玻璃瓶里扩散，浓郁起来，在这对情人的窒息之间升腾发酵，直到渴求压倒一切。  
瓦尔加允许布莱克饥渴地剥除他的衣衫，允许布莱克让他遍布爱痕，允许布莱克反复呼唤他的名字，唇齿间来回品尝，像一记魔咒，像一块蜜糖。他允许布莱克深沉地进入，贪婪地掠夺，驯服地取悦，温柔地占有。禁令解除了，他不再是那个训练杀人机器的教官，布莱克也不是为他沉沦堕落的那个傀儡。他们一无所有，正因如此，他们自由了。他们可以爱，以任何方式，以最好的方式。布莱克在深处来回冲撞，有几个瞬间瓦尔加觉得被他主宰，胸口的温暖云朵大肆膨胀。瓦尔加放肆呻吟，张着唇向情人索吻，布莱克便给他。温存、狂热、放肆、绝望。变换着浪漫的万千形态，攫住两个人的灵魂。  
除爱之外，瓦尔加一无所有。  
所以他在窒息边缘死死攀着布莱克的肩膀，说：  
“别离开我。”  
布莱克疼惜地看着他沉沦爱海的情人。汗湿的金发，颤抖的蓝色眼眸，像他身下的矢车菊，烂漫易逝。这世间绝无仅有的珍宝，是他的全部。誓言都是谶语，所以布莱克不说，将全副深情灌注灵与肉的欢愉。  
残月西下。找不到方向的风在草野徘徊，野草无声摇荡，静静陪衬那一对最绝望最甜蜜的爱侣。  
后来的事没人知。  
我们能看到的，是次日清晨，朝阳绚烂又温柔，草叶花瓣上带着露水，欣欣地站在一起。而铁道边的那片草地，空无一人。

【END】


End file.
